bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
Leave a Message. Animanga Hubs Why is that? 03:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :I've seen many animanga wikis that are classified as entertainment, though. 04:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Wanting to contribute Hey there God. Not sure if you remember me all that well but I helped contribute to the Bleach Wiki in late 2011 to around roughly mid 2012. I'm hoping to get back fully contributing again. I got very busy throughout the year but that's irrelevant. Lemurs was asking me to help out on Soul Carnival 2 (roughly over a year ago now actually) and I still will. But the Bleach Wiki is a little overwhelming to be back on! I was just going to ask do you know of any small jobs I could do around here for now? I was looking at the projects pages but none of them seem to be all that easy or if they are, they're taken. It's alright if you can't, I'll be trying to get back into things again now though for the next few days, and it's pretty cool to finally be back on this, although slightly scary. Thanks.--[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 02:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) hey i was just wondering what do you look like in real life.--MalwareGuru (talk) 04:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) well then sorry i didn't know you get that angry at me for asking personal information you were my favorite user on bleach wiki that's why asked what you looked like but then again sorry for asking a personal question.--MalwareGuru (talk) 04:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Twitter Widget Done 18:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Proposal Hey there, God! Hope you've been doing all right since I last dropped a message your way? Anywho, I was recently contacted by the chat moderator of this wiki -- Lemursrule -- on The Bleach Fanon wiki regarding an affiliation proposal: (Message here). She (or he?) advised me to contact either yourself or Salubri. I know for myself that you (and the other administrators) have had a little trouble in the past with fanon content on this wiki, saying as how the Bleach Wiki is for canon content strictly and not fan-based works. As for the affiliation proposal: I'd be more than happy to accept. I like seeing new faces on the fanon scene and this wiki certainly sees a lot more activity from a lot more people than TBF does, so if people from here want to post their own ideas and such without coming into conflict with you guys, then I don't see a problem with that. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I understand that, no worries. I was pretty busy myself yesterday too, so I only managed to update the main page on TBF to reflect the changes a little while ago. I know about the problems you've had on the other fanon wiki, though I don't think we'll have the same concerns, God. Have a good day, dude, and thanks again. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hiya! I'm from the La storia della Arcana Famiglia Wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to become affiliates with us. If so, then here's our wordmark. --Teppei Kiyoshi (talk) 16:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) statistics you know the rule you guys have of needing a certain number of edits to join chat? how effective is that at preventing trolls and sockpuppets ? I am thinking of reccomending it to an admin on another wiki. 18:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, dear one, mind me if I am being rude, but you know, "Tear" is not the exact meaning of the action that "Laceration" means. "Tear" is used to describe the act of tearing apart something while using a general description of the act going on; where Laceration is a word that means something that involves more violent slash-hack type tearing through something which is the technique - Desgarron of Grimmjow is. Plus, while the Spanish means the both of the English words, the Laceration is more appropriate here I think as "Desgarron" is something that fits the term "Laceration" than "Tear". Also, in the anime the term "Laceration" is used instead of "Tear". So, wouldcha mind considering "Laceration" instead of "Tear" in the translation for Desgarron, please? Ryuga Vincent (talk) 14:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ryuga Vincent Add a link to my French Bleach Wikia Hi. I'm a member of the French Bleach Wikia and I need your help. You see, I tried to add the link of the Spanish Bleach Wikia into the French Bleach Wikia interlanguage, but it doesn't seem to work. Would you help me ? Thank you very much. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 14:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Affiliate Request Im not sure do we have qualifications or something.-- Got it over translation and thanks bro. (hmm if i'm mistaken then ??! dunno!) By the way, nice user page, man. HAHA. Oh 'n Do tell me if I could help ya guys out with anything in Bleach. Always happy to help the favorite Manga-Anime communities *thumbs up* Excuse me, I edited Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryu Ishida vs. Kugo Ginjo, and you removed my edits. May I know why, and could you give me back the page how I edited it, so I can change whatever mistake I made? If you could, I would greatly appreciate it. Service It's more of a term, it's just sort of a curiosity for those who are aware of the more well-known bathing scene with Yoruichi when she's training ichigo to know what episode (assuming it is from the anime) this waterfall one is from. This could be noted on the episode page I mean. +Y 21:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :So... the writers and animators who put the scene in are perverts? Good to know. Everything present in the series is of importance and fans interested in one part over another should not be insulted for that. If someone wanted to keep a chronological track of the death of characters would they be labelled sadists? +Y 21:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd strongly appreciate it if you could avoid the veiled jabs, Yoruichi happening to be female doesn't mean the issue at hand is naked women. I came across it and didn't remember it from the anime and wanted to verify its canonicity since I am forgetful and also haven't seen some of the later episodes. I have an interest in disambiguating canonical imagery from fan art. The resemblance to Bleach's animation style made me think canon but it could be a case of high-grade fan-art. I did not propose mentioning this on the character article itself, but rather on the chapter/episode section/article. The chapter 130 writeup for example: "Ichigo soaks in a hot spring .. Yoruichi comes up behind him and asks him how the water is. Ichigo says that its fine and so Yoruichi decides to join him. As Ichigo freaks out about that, Yoruichi enters the water in her cat form, going on to tease Ichigo about being disappointed that she didn't enter in her Human form". Based on the size it'd be ideal to have full pages for chapters much like episodes get, but I guess that's a consensus-seeking matter. +Y 22:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) List of characters who need timeskip pics Hisagi Shūhei Rangiku Matsumoto (Lemurs has already uploaded one iirc) Shunsui Kyōraku (now has a permanent change from his fight) Sajin Komamura (^) Mayuri Kurotsuchi Momo Hinamori Izuru Kira Tetsuzaemon Iba These are all the ones I could come up with going through the list of Shinigami, since they comprise the majority of the characters in The Thousand Year Blood War arc who weren't in the anime timeskip. I can't think of any other race with members who have appeared after the timeskip whose new appearances weren't in the anime.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Quote I thought that quote did provide insight on Findor's personality it showed his arrogance and gloating. In his personality it even says how arrogant he is.--Я☻ҰĀℓğטĀЯб-Єℓ│דЄ (talk) 22:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Edit requirement for blogs I'm toying with the idea of having a 5 edit minimum to be able to post comments on blogs/create blogs. What do you think? -- 02:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Warning I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Telling someone they have bad grammar is bashing? And whatever you mean when you say all I've done lately is bash and attack people, is completely beyond me. I haven't insulted anyone and I honestly have no idea of why you think I did, I'm just expressing my opinions much like everyone else. Of course, you may do as you like, I don't particularly care for this site, even if I do enjoy coming around every once in a while, and if I'm not even allowed to say what I think, it's almost the same as being blocked --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, as you know, English is not my native language. So I went to a dictionary and checked up what "bashing" means. From Merriam Webster "to attack physically or verbally". Telling someone they have a sad and limited idea of fanfiction is no more an attack than calling someone immature or "limited in knowledge" (actually, I think the latter is a lot closer to what you call "bashing people for their opinions"). Show me at least one quote of this supposed "attack" against you, because as it is right now, it just sounds like you're bitter because I didn't agree with you back then. Sorry man, but I'm not going to dance around your little finger like most people seem to do around here. PS. Calling me on my grammar from two years ago to excuse Lemurs's present bad grammar (note: she IS a native speaker) won't really get you anything. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sesshomaru I was reliving the beautiful events of my morning, giggles, and saw on chat you said I was mad at you for Sesshomaru?? Hell no you are entitled to your opinion, but I wasn't clicking on anything that was clearly going to be about that dude from Evil Shed or whatever since I don't like it!! You were the one saying I was not letting you have your fun and I was merely pointing out that you also repeatedly bash a character Arrancar and I like the growth of, so it works both ways!! I wasn't even saying anything bad about ash I was merely saying I wasn't clicking on something I found distasteful!! Silly Godisme!! (Yes I know its Evil Dead) Re: Brutal Legend God, it's still the beta. They intend to have everything ironed out when it releases. But I do see your point. This isn't Double Fine's usual level of quality for games, even if it is a port. However, I promise you it is a very good game regardless of control issues, which shouldn't be an issue once the actual game is released.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Technique Articles Hey, i've noticed that some technique descriptions on characters' abilities sections do not match watch is on the article for said techniques. Some examples include Rangiku's Neko Rinbū technique, as well as Shūsuke's Fissures of Fire ability. Should i change the character abilities sections to match their descriptions on the corresponding techniques' article?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 08:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: References Thank you for telling me. I just have problems with telling when and where to use references. In this instance for example; Sunxia-shi reverted me extending a reference to include what I was trying to add.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 19:37, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Arfur J Shanks for fixin' that for me. It Beechams Pill takin' me a while ter understand 'a ter make references properly.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Um how do you make Footnotes for refences? In the Help: Index, it mentions something called "Source Mode". What is that, and how does one use it?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Okay. I think i finally undertand how to properly use references. ^_^ --Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Arena The Battle page thing you do is confusing, how do you edit for either choice, I ended up almost making a third choice.--Lozkaz (talk) 05:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Bot Nice meeting you, Godisme! Could you please help me with making a bot? I'm quite clueless on the matter. Thanks! -- 23:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. -- 23:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Uh.. Quick question, how do you edit the "LocalSettings.php" thing and where is it? Thanks. -- 23:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) A place of magic and wonder How would you like it if a place existed where people would speculate and not ask (as much) stupid crap on answers, and you could actually ignore certain things? If the answer is yes, then what would you think of setting up a page in the forums? -- 01:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog posts Nope. Can't do it. Sorry, I got no time. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Kenpachi Zaraki Not to start an edit war, but I don't understand what was wrong with my edits. How exactly was it broken? I even gave references. Please explain because I what I wrote is technically true. Steveo920, 23:31, February 22, 2013 Op wiki guys Hey, if any opwikiusers drop by to troll/annoy you guys shoot me a message pls. I've warned them about that. Panda Talk 17:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) about the fight summary project Hey God! Why can't I work on this fight when it's listed as needing to be done in the fight summary project page? It says right on the page that all you have to do is claim a fight which I did and now you take it down? I don't get it man what's the deal?--CiFeR215 (talk) 16:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh well I was actually just finishing up on that page. There will only be one reference since it's all from episode 267 right?--CiFeR215 (talk) 16:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay I will do that than. Anyway you can change it back so I don't have to retype?--CiFeR215 (talk) 16:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey God I put what you told me to put in for the references but I'm getting a cite error so idk what's up with that.--CiFeR215 (talk) 16:52, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again man but maybe you can take a look when you get a chance because I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong with the 2nd and 3rd reference.--CiFeR215 (talk) 16:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok last time I promise. Think I just figured it out. Thanks--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Ending to Bleach This may be off-topic, but how did you stumble upon the perfect ending to Bleach? I was reading your talk page and your ending sounded pretty good to me (except for the humans having to die). That ending must've taking some time to think of. It would be cool to see happen, but unlikely. Is there a place where we can post our ideas for endings/other things on this Wiki that is not our talk page? I know it is speculation, but is it allowed on forums? TechGenusMaster (talk) 21:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Bambietta's Page Should we add Her as having immense or great spiritual power? Seeing as to how She was able to fight on par with Sajin and presumably Iba, well as multiple fodder Shinigami, and steal Sajin's Bankai. Also should we add Her as a swordsmanship specialist, since Her main weapon is a sword, and she was able to kill multiple low ranking Shinigami and fight Captain and Lieutinants with it?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) images Oh sorry about that man. I looked around a bit but couldn't find them. I was trying to get the hang of the image uploading thing and thought I got it right but I guess not. I put the source and gave a title but not sure about the fair use rationale. I ended up not using the images and tried to delete them myself but i guess it didn't work. Sorry again man just trying to get used to it all. I won't upload anymore until I'm positive I know the correct protocol.--CiFeR215 (talk) 21:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ikkaku's knowledge. My reference was trying to point out that he understood how serious certain wounds can be. He correctly pointed out that a shallow wound over his eye would bleed more than expected. Steveo920, 19:37 March 2, 2013 Sorry for Posting on Here Hello, I'm sorry I am interrupting you on your talk page, but the forums weren't letting me add a discussion. Sōjun Kuchiki had appeared in chapter -107 behind his captain. His article states his first appearance is the MASKED book, but TBTP came out in 2008, which was before the MASKED book. Is his first appearance stated as MASKED because he was not identified in Turn Back the Pendulum? Thank you, and sorry again. --Newjug (talk) 04:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I updated Yhwach's page incorrectly. Now that his romanisation has been confirmed by Kubo, do you have a quick way of doing it? --Chiligrinder (talk) 22:15, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Getsuga Tensho Why was Kūgo removed from the page as a user? It was stated that he copied it from Ichigo's reiatsu. Steveo920, March 4, 2013 20:31 Uploading a Photo Hi God, I have a photo of Isshin when he was a captain, but it has a text blurb at the bottom left hand corner. Should I do something to remove it or should I just upload it as is? Kamikaze839 (talk) 16:19, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re :Sig Thanks, it was messing with the colours when I did it earlier so just reverted to last version till I had time to figure out what was wrong. Much better now 20:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Arena talk page Hey, God. When you can, head on over to the Arena talk page and give your input on the idea of allowing users to suggest battles. Thanks in advance.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Kubo in Germany - A good chance? My humble greetings, God. As you propably know, Kubo-sensei is attending the "Leipziger Buchmesse" in Germany this week. On Saturday, he will give an one-hour interview. Since Tokyopop Germany (most likely) will ignore my suggestion of collecting Sensei's statements and making them available via their forum/newsletter, I will write down the information myself (that's just the kind of Bleach fanatic I am). If given the chance, I will try to get information on yet-uncertain matters such as Äs Nödt's gender and the meaning of "F". Given the case he reveals any relevant information, are you / is this Wiki, by any chance, interested in it? His statements might put an end to some dragging arguments. Also, I must beg your forgiveness for my English, since I am German. Yours faithfully, Chitamachii (talk) 14:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The blog is done. It's located over here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chitamachii/Tite_Kubo_in_Germany_2013. In Leipzig there were also 1111 Limited Edition Volume 1 on sale. They have a hardcover, metallic relief print for the title, backgrond information on the series, color pages, a volume list, a recently taken photograph of Kubo and further extras. Might this one be worth being mentioned on this Wiki or are such special editions generally not recorded? Chitamachii (talk) 17:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Notification on Logistical Matters - Mr. N Hi Godisme (and any other Committee/Administrators that may read this message), I have two quick things to ask/inform you: 1 I am informing you that I am going to be on a more “extended period of absence” than might be usual of me. I know that I am not as engaged in the community (such as through Chat) as some of the other users might be, but I figured that I should inform you (and any of the others) why I am going to be absent. I have had several “real-life” matters occur recently that have prompted me to reevaluate myself and such. I will likely be on occasionally during this absence, so I am not leaving Bleach Wikia just yet. 2. Just out of curiosity, is Arrancar109 not particularly active (compared to the other Admins)? I ask since you are more likely to know than I do. I recall that I had sent Arrancar109 a message asking for feedback on an (old) idea I had for the Policy & Standards Committee several weeks ago (see here: Feedback on Idea for Policy & Standards Committee). I didn’t get a response back... Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that. I hope that my explanation is adequate. Should you (or anyone else) need something from me, please do not hesitate to contact me. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 14:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:The Royal Guard Arrive Its fine where you ended it. -- Re: The Fear It was in a volume sketch, likely whichever chapter hes introduced as F in. 22:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Arena Suggestions Hey God, when adding a fight suggested by a user, what do you think about including the username of the user who suggested it as well?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Oops... Sorry about the unnecessary pages. I'm new here. --Grimmjow Re: A Few Things To be completely honest, I forgot all about that Genesect. :P I suppose that speaks volumes for how much time I plan to commit to replaying the game. I'm not feeling too up to it to be completely honest. I have to agree with you regarding the templates. They look nice, but they are pretty annoying to use. It would be a lot easier to add new articles to the project without them. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) IstaghfiruAllah on you.---Sakura Yamanaka (talk) 23:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Volumes I dont know where you think that it is common to use volume. If the use of volume on the pages is so common why do only a handful of pages have such a thing. So before you decide to snipe at others for undoing something that if done would have to be done massively to every page on the wiki. Xil is doing what his position requires until such time that such a change is discussed.-- Reviews Where is your review for Everything but the rain op.4 and op.5? --Kieronrob (talk) 00:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey there. I know for a fact that you made a page somewhere on this wiki with Kubo's predictions regarding the final arc. Those included a hint on Kira's "nauseating" bankai and Masaki not being quite dead. I read it once, but I have trouble finding it again. Could you give me a link, please? Will-O-Wisp (talk) Request from Wikia Hi Godisme, We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 17:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Take survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV Block Appeals Wiki I bet you were wondering why you got random admin rights in Block Appeals Wiki, even though you’ve never edited there before. Even I got the admin rights. When I asked the founder, IanPlaystationNerd about it, he said that he chose one or a few admins from each wiki to “appeal unjust blocks.” 10:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, look at all these admins: http://blockappeals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights This block appeals thing, isn't it against wikia's policies? I'm asking you, because I see you around in the community wiki. 11:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) About your bots... What exactly do/does they/it do/does? I've seen it in the Bleach Chat monitoring, but I'm not entirely sure what it does. I'm sure such a program would work on other wikis as well. Thanks if you can answer! CrackLawliet (talk) 00:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) No Quincy's? Hi, I was was just wondering why there isn't a quincy dropdown under the character part of the menu on the top of the site pages. It has Main Characters, Shinigami, Human, and Miscellaneous, but nowhere is Quincy to be found. I think that is a huge oversight. Any plans on fixing it? M149307 (talk) 22:01, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Sig timestamp Not sure if you're still here, but can I ask how do you make a special timestamp for your sig? Silvermistie Dream it Back to Future✼ 16:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC)